Broken
by A Masochistic Lamb
Summary: Seis meses después del desastroso cumpleaños de Bella y del abandono de Edward este no soporta más estar lejos de ella y decide regresar. ¿De cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar que siga latiendo?... ¿Bella está demasiado rota?
1. Summary y Prefacio

**SUMMARY: ****S**eis meses después del desastroso cumpleaños de Bella y del abandono de Edward este no soporta más estar lejos de ella y decide regresar. ¿De cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar que siga latiendo?

* * *

_"— Edward, las cosas han cambiado... tal como tu __querías"  
__"— Bella... no vas a perdonar al chupasan... a él __así como si nada ¿verdad?"  
__"— No tenemos nada que hacer en Forks, ella ni nos necesita ni nos quiere cerca."  
__"— Alice, eso no cambia nada"  
__"— Bella, __escúchame...  
_— _No Edward, lo siento"_

* * *

_El amor es paciente y muestra __comprensión. El amor no tiene celos, no aparenta ni se infla. No actúa con bajeza ni busca su propio interés, no se deja llevar por la ira y olvida lo malo.  
__No se alegra de lo injusto, sino que se goza en la verdad. Perdura a pesar de todo, lo cree todo y lo soporta todo.  
__El amor nunca pasará. Las __profecías perderán su razón de ser, callaran las lenguas y ya no servirá el ser más elevado._

_1__a__Corintios13:4-8_

* * *

**P**REFACIO

**M**i mente gritaba que era lo correcto y mi corazón suplicaba en un susurro su petición, mis puños que colgaban a mis costados temblaban frenéticamente al igual que los erráticos latidos de mi desbocado corazón.

Todos me miraban expectantes ¿Que consecuencias tendría mi elección? Los ojos de ambos relampagueaban con furia, un movimiento en falso por parte de cualquiera de sus respectivas familias equivaldría al final de la existencia del contrario.  
Tenía dos opciones: la primera, era salir huyendo de ahí con la que una vez llegue a imaginar que sería mi futura familia y la segunda opción, quedarme con mis nuevos amigos, mi nueva familia y ver como masacraban al que llegue a considerar como el único amor de mi vida.

El contraste entre ambos grupos no podía ser mayor: los de mi derecha hermosos hasta lo inverosímil, fríos como el hielo, con orbes de oro liquido y tan pálidos como la luna que nos iluminaba esa noche y los de mi izquierda grandes y fuertes como un oso, de piel cobriza y cálida con ojos de ónix que miraban con fuego asesino a sus enemigos.

¿Que pasa cuando necesitas algo que te hace daño?  
Ahora podía ver con claridad porque era tan difícil superar una adicción. ¿Que pasa cuando además de tu droga también quieres la cura?Ç  
No puedes tener ambos.  
La perspectiva de quedarme sin cualquiera de los dos me resultaba absolutamente dolorosa e imposible.

En ese momento comprendí que no era simplemente escoger entre dos chicos, era escoger entre ambas familias, decidir a que iba a renunciar con mi resolución, escoger entre una vida o la otra... entre la vida y la muerte.  
La realidad me abrumo y caí de rodillas sin aire en los pulmones, los dos corrieron hacia mí y me tomaron de los brazos al mismo tiempo. El licántropo huyo del frio tacto del vampiro y empezó a temblar incontrolablemente.

— ¡No! — Grite asustada por la posibilidad de una pelea — Te amo.

* * *

**pues he aqui otro new moon twist  
los capitulos de este fic séran super cortos...  
Review??**


	2. El regreso

**E**L** R**EGRESO

_La lluvia cae incesante, borrando las huellas de tus pasos._

Suspire, era hora de abrir los ojos y enfrentarme de nuevo a la vida. Me calcé las botas y me vestí sin poner atención a lo que me ponía. Hoy sería otro día normal, aun mas monótono que el anterior, todo era igual, vacio, sin sentido desde hacía cinco meses, desde que... el se fue. Reprimí un sollozo, no quería que Charlie volviera a sufrir por eso otra vez.  
Mi único consuelo era que hoy iría a ver a Jacob después de clases y el sol volvería a salir.

— ¿Que tal Bells? — me saludo Charlie en cuanto baje a desayunar.  
— Hey — trate de fingir una sonrisa.  
— ¿Hoy también vas a ver a Jacob? — me preguntó  
— Si papá, — _igual que todos los días.  
_— Que bien, yo me iré a dar una vuelta con Billy también, así que hoy no tienes que hacer de comer  
— Ah, genial — nada de motocicletas hoy.  
Subí a lavarme los dientes y recoger mis cosas, me despedí de un Charlie demasiado sonriente.  
El día anterior había estado soleado, pero hoy las nubes habían regresado clamando venganza, no creía que fuera a llover, pero decidí no arriesgarme y tome el impermeable.

Subí a mi camioneta y conduje con tranquilidad al instituto, llegue unos minutos temprano y me estacione en el primer lugar que encontré. Ben, Ángela y Jessica se acercaron rápidamente a mí y me saludaron antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de apagar el motor del monovolumen.

— ¡Bella! — me saludo Ben mientras cerraba la puerta.  
— Esto... me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a Port Angeles — Jessica me dirigió una sonrisa para nada convincente.  
— Hoy no Jess — me excuse débilmente — voy a ver a Jacob saliendo de clase.  
— No Bella, queremos ir a Port Angeles a-h-o-r-a — sujeto mi brazo derecho tan fuerte que me habría hecho daño si aun pudiera sentir dolor — ¿verdad Ángela?  
— Si Bella — se aclaro la garganta — no vamos a entrar a clases.  
— ¿Por qué no? — las mire con recelo.  
—Es saludable no asistir a clases de vez en cuando — insistió Jessica. — ¿no lo has escuchado antes?

Si, lo había escuchado antes... el agujero en mi pecho amenazo con volverse a abrir, mi vista se nublo por las lágrimas que querían salir. Desvié la mirada para que ellas no lo notaran y trague saliva para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta

— Bella, preciosa — Mike me rodeo la cintura con un brazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Preciosa?, creí que ya había olvidado sus esperanzas de salir conmigo — ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle? — la herida en el centro de mi pecho se rasgó cuando pronuncio esas palabras —... en lugar de entrar a clases  
— ¿que tu tampoco vas a entrar a la escuela? — pregunté exasperada mientras que mas recuerdos me invadían.  
— no... ¿Tampoco? — inquirió con nerviosismo mirando a Jessica y Ángela alternadamente.  
— Bueno, yo sí voy. — repuse con un hilo de voz.  
Los empuje suavemente con la intención de dirigirme a la cafetería para poder sumirme en mi miseria.  
El agujero de mi pecho ya estaba abierto y tenía que alejarme de allí antes de que me descompusiera por completo y ellos se preocuparan por verme en ese estado. Ninguno de ellos me movió para dejarme libre el paso, los esquive y antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos Eric me llamó.

— Bella... — al girar a mi derecha para darle mi atención vi un objeto brillante en el estacionamiento.

El rostro de todos mis amigos estaba completamente desesperanzado. Entrecerré mis ojos sin comprender su actitud, parecía que algunos aguantaban la respiración y otros estaban mas pálidos que de costumbre. Entonces la comprensión me lleno de repente, un jadeo escapo de mi boca y regrese mi vista inmediatamente al objeto brillante, flanqueado por un BMW convertible y un monstruoso Jeep Wrangler ambos de un llamativo — ostentoso, sería el termino que emplearía otra persona— color rojo se encontraba un Volvo plateado que yo conocía tan bien.

_No_

En el momento en que sentí que el color escapaba de mi rostro vi como una diminuta y pálida figura se debatía entre acercarse o no a nosotros, mis rodillas flaquearon y el agujero de mi pecho se convirtió en un abismo. No pude hacer nada más que dejarme caer en el.  
— ¡Tyler, agárrala! — Chillo Jessica.

Un brillo broncíneo giro en nuestra dirección, un par de topacios preocupados, un gesto de dolor...

ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ  
hany Cullen

* * *

**bueno, he aqui el 1er capitulo...  
creo qe los personajes estan un poco OOC... y eso no me gusta, (se aceptan correcciones)**

**Review????  
Pasen por mi perfil para ver las fechas de actualizacion de mis fanfics y poara votar en la encuesta qe acabo de poner...  
please!!!  
xq los quiero y me quieren**

**Oh, por cierto...  
cambiare mi nombre en fanfiction por:** hany Cristalune  
**aviso para qe no me den por perdida  
XD**

**REVIEWS... POR EDWARD???**


	3. Dificil

**Qe rayos.. este capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace como dos semanas  
Una disculpota a emi por la falsa alarma de capitulo la vez pasada...  
pero es qe como soy medio nopal sin querer borre el capitulo**

**Nina Thing 2.. aqui está el cap. para qe no me golpees  
*rio*

* * *

**

**D**IFICIL

_Los suspiros ya no son nada más que sueños enterrados_

Comencé a hiperventilar mientras que Tyler, Ben y Mike me arrastraban hacia la parte posterior de mi camioneta.  
— Bella por favor— Jessica se veía realmente preocupada — tranquilízate —dijo mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello.

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado frenéticamente, mi respiración seguía irregular.

—Vámonos — me insistió Mike.

Seguí moviendo mi cabeza a los lados, negando cualquier idea o pensamiento que llegara a mi mente, en ese instante lo que menos quería era pensar... no quería saber nada, lo único que quería y necesitaba era quedar inconsciente.

—¿Estás bien? — una voz de soprano preguntó detrás de la pequeña congregación que estaba frente a mí.  
No respondí, mi autocontrol, o lo poco que quedaba de el no resistió más y el aire no parece alcanzarme para llenar los pulmones a pesar de que cada vocablo bocanada me desgarraba la garganta como cuchillos ardientes.  
Todos miraron a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Alice, creo que lo más apropiado es... — la voz amable de Angela comenzó a hablar.  
— Si, entiendo, pero realmente necesito hablar con ella — respondió la interpelada visiblemente tensa.

Angela me volteo a ver y yo asentí en respuesta, los demás se apartaron y la dejaron pasar, poco a poco se fueron dispersando y solo nos quedamos Alice y yo.

— Perdónanos Bella — Alice se acerco a mí con los brazos extendidos, di un paso atrás esquivando su abrazo.  
— No tengan nada que perdonar Alice, entiendo perfectamente que yo era un problema para ustedes, sabía que tarde o temprano se iban a hartar de mi. Yo... siempre sería una carga y nunca podría aspirar a merecer alguien como _él. —_ trate de sonar valiente y el rostro de Alice estaba dañado por un dolor provocado por mi rechazo anterior.

— No ¿no entiendes porque estamos aquí? — Hablaba con deliberada lentitud, imprimiendo emoción en cada una de sus palabras y trataba de decirme algo importante con la mirada.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras miraba él, ni siquiera me había preguntado qué era lo que hacían aquí, ellos se habían ido para no volver, no habían dicho donde, no realmente. La versión oficial señalaba que el doctor Cullen había conseguido empleo en Los Ángeles, pero yo sabía que ese sería el último lugar al que irían. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaban de regreso? No podían haber cambiado de opinión, Edward estaría muy ocupado con sus distracciones.  
— Bella, estamos aquí porque nos dimos cuenta que no debimos dejarte. — Explicó en voz baja — fue lo más peligroso y estúpido que se nos pudo haber ocurrido. Nunca debimos de haberle hecho caso a Edward, pero después de todo el también lo entendió.  
— ¿Peligroso? no Alice, no — negué con la cabeza — no deben sentirse culpables sólo por el hecho de que Victoria me esté buscando, la manada de la Push ya se está encargando de eso. Y no debieron obligar a Edward para que viniera.  
—Nadie lo obligó, regresamos porque Edward quería, él lo pidió — se interrumpió a la mitad de la oración — espera... ¿Victoria?, Victoria regresó por ti... ¡como no lo vi! — Se quejó con frustración, cerró el puño y la estampó la batea de mi camioneta — y todo este tiempo los lobos se han encargado de esto — gritó indignada dando otro puñetazo en mi camioneta abollándola. — No tienes idea de cuan furioso se va a poner Edward.

Alice soltó un bufido y frunció el ceño, dio otro golpe certero a mi camioneta para volver a dejarla como estaba, me tomó de la muñeca y empezó a caminar en dirección a los autos de sus hermanos arrastrándome con ella.

**.**

::Cяιѕтαlυиє::  
ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ

* * *

**Reviews!  
*sonrío*  
por favor?**

**(Correccion ortografica)  
**


	4. Daño & NA

_**Ohh… Maldicion otra nota de autor de la loca que se fue más de un año…  
**_**Hey! Si… No, no estoy muerta… Ahm… no, no fui yo la que dijo eso xD  
****Hola gente que… me sigue?  
****Si… estoy de vuelta… No sé si uds sigan con la vibra de twilight, pero les confieso que yo pasé por eso… & bueh.. si, dejé de escribir por problemas emocionales x'D … Tonto, no? Pasé prácticamente un año sin tocar nada de twilight literalmente  
**

**Hey, my beautiful people! Estoy de regreso & estoy dispuesta, solo denme un poco de tiempo para re leer las historias & ya :D **

**Notas:  
*****Otros besos NO tiene continuación.  
*Siii, la embarre horrible con el último capi de Lies. Por eso es por lo que digo que debo re leerme :s  
*Everland… Mi amor 3 pfft.. vaya chasco con mi musa, verdad? … La verdad, ese ff ya lo tenia casi todo, pero la memoria donde los tenía murió u.u espero que mi musa {no DLC} regrese con ánimo & amor a mi.  
*Juro solemnemente que para el 15 de mayo todas las historias {que sean de más de un cap}estarán actualizadas**

**Mientras tanto… les dejo una parte del siguiente capítulo de broken… para los que no lo sigan les informo que está situado en new moon.**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a mi Diosa Fenix: lizitablackswan**

**D**AÑO

_El aire alrededor de todo se ha viciado_

– A-Alice – tartamudeé tirando de mi brazo para que me lo regresara.  
– Ahora no Bella, Edward me va a matar – Tragué saliva al escuchar su nombre nuevamente ¿Era necesario que lo mencionara cada dos por tres?  
A grandes zancadas llegamos a la parte posterior del reluciente Volvo donde _él_ esperaba con aire impaciente. Reprimí un gemido al darme cuenta de que mis recuerdos jamás llegarían a ser tan precisos sobre él, ese nivel de perfección no lo podría igualar en mi mente cuando se fuera nuevamente. Quería apartar la vista de su despeinada cabellera cobriza, de su rostro de dios griego… pero no podía, no quería hacerlo realmente, quería memorizar por completo la gloria de sus 17 eternos años.

Cuando nos vio acercarnos nos miró alternadamente con una mueca de horror, recordándome el primer día que nos vimos. Ahogué un grito jalando mi brazo, me sentía como un pequeño roedor atrapado. Alice no me soltaba, tenía que huir, alejarme de él ¿Qué ella no notaba el odio impreso en su mirada color topacio?  
– Alice… – el terciopelo en la tesitura de su voz se había desvanecido y mis ganas de huir se habían acrecentado. Finalmente el odio se hacía presente. Ella lo miró con una expresión que deliraba entre la culpa y la aprehensión.  
Edward acortó la distancia entre nosotros y enrosco su mano alrededor de mi muñeca haciendo que su hermana me soltara. Clavo su mirada en la mía y mi mandíbula tembló nada sutilmente. Con timidez miré su mano sobre la manga de mi chamarra que parecía hacer más presión de la necesaria. No me resistí… si él quería matarme allí mismo no se lo iba a impedir.

Me atreví a levantar la vista hacia los demás hermosos vampiros y noté la tensión en el chico rubio, la diosa rubia y perfecta que era Rosalie miraba alternadamente a cada uno de sus hermanos con mirada analítica. A mi parecer se preguntaba cual de ellos atacaría primero para despedazarme. La respuesta yo ya la sabía… Edward, él ya había empezado el trabajo meses atrás.  
– Jasper, conduces enfrente con Alice. Rosalie y Emmett, cubran la retaguardia… Los quiero a todos atentos – Sin darme cuenta yo estaba aprestada contra su pecho donde me quedé intoxicándome en su aroma al momento que él gritaba ordenes.  
– ¿Que ocurre Edward? – La voz de Emmett sonó un auto a la derecha.  
– Victoria – respondió Alice rápidamente mientras subía al convertible escarlata y una chispa de luz de abrió paso a través de aquel aroma almizclado en mi mente.  
– No – me aparté de él con el rostro que denotaba miedo y observé dolor en su rostro.  
Tomó mis manos con la mayor delicadeza con la que lo hizo alguna vez y su mirada fue devastadora sobre la mía. Un segundo más tarde sentí sus frías manos acunando mi rostro y el impulso de apartarme se esfumó.  
– Tranquila Bella – Susurro con voz suave, se acercó un poco más y pensé que me iba a besar hasta que se apartó y abrió la puerta del auto para que yo pudiera subir. Lo hice en modo automático, me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y el cerró la puerta con prisa, arrancó el auto y condujo siguiendo cabalmente el BMW rojo de Rosalie.

Mis parpados pesaban, recordé que la noche anterior había tomado antigripales sin necesitarlos realmente, el efecto soporífero seguía presente y el calor del auto no me ayudaba en nada. Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el parabrisas y me alegré de haber sacado el impermeable… No, había dejado el impermeable en mi camioneta… Me iba a mojar. Fuera del auto todo se veía como una informe masa de colores grisáceos y verduzcos, una perro enorme corría a unos metros de distancia de nosotros, se detuvo y creí escuchar un aullido. Pegué un pequeño salto al notar que el lobo había desaparecido.  
– No te preocupes Bella, no te hará daño… No dejaré que se te acerque lo suficiente como para hacerte daño – lo decía más como para auto-convencerse que para consolarme, eso lo pude notar. – Victoria no te hará daño  
Solté un suspiro y asentí evitando el poder de su mirada al regresar mi adormilada vison a la ventana del copiloto.

No, Victoria no me hacía daño porque nunca había estado tan cerca… era paradójico el hecho de que las personas para herirte necesitaran cierta cercanía, quien más cerca estaba era quien más fácil te hería ¿Verdad Edward?

Bostecé y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran con el sonido de la lluvia como música de fondo.

* * *

**Tal vez no se entienda mucho.. pero aquí Bella aun no reacciona del todo, está medio catatónica  
Vamos … me siguen?**

**Review si es asi xD**


	5. Errores

**Yo de vuelta antes de lo planeado.. este bebe rogaba por ser escrito.**  
**Con respecto a dejar review en las NA.. háganlo!**  
**Unas semanas después de terminar las historias las borrare :D**  
**Gracias por seguir aun conmigo!**  
**Diosa Fenix, gracias por todo :D**  
**…Por cierto; léanse "el limite del caos"**

* * *

**E**RRORES

**Edward Cullen POV.**

Aparecí de vuelta en casa de mis padres que me observaron impresionados, no los culpaba, no podía hacerlo. Mi aspecto seguramente se asemejaba a un salvaje. Llevaba día encerrado en una habitación en Rio, dejando apenas que los ratones me hicieran compañía. Ellos eran incapaces de incordiarme con pensamientos, pero a pesar de ello lo escuchaba. No había parado de escuchar aquella voz _"Edward, regresa… No eres nada sin ella, Edward. Ruégale, ponte de rodillas. Ella lo vale, lo sabes. Jamás encontrarás a alguien como ella… Sé egoísta". _Alice me miraba con una pequeña mueca socarrona, pero debajo de ella notaba que estaba complacida, seguramente ya lo había visto venir. Ella mejor que nadie conocía que no resistiría más días bajo esa tortura.  
– Regresamos a Forks – dije en cuanto Rosalie me dirigió una mirada interrogante al verme empacar varias cosas. Noté una leve contracción por parte de Jasper, la idea le asustaba y a la vez me pedía disculpas por el pasado – Confio en ti Jasper, no soporto más – no necesitaba decírselo, quizá el ya lo percibía.

…

– No… – La voz preocupada de Bella me sacó de mis cavilaciones, no la había escuchado hablar en demasiado tiempo y escuchar esa negativa me puso ansioso – No… Suéltame – murmuraba y al ver su reflejo en la ventanilla comprendí que tenía una pesadilla.

Tragué ponzoña, odiaba que ella tuviera miedo, que Victoria la acosara en sus sueños. Estacioné el auto mientras Esme salía a recibirnos con cierta curiosidad y preocupación impresos en su rostro. Mientras daba la vuelta al auto para cargar a Bella y llevarla a la seguridad de nuestra casa escuché como Alice volvía a musitar "Victoria" como única respuesta. Abrí la puerta del copiloto mirando molesto el pequeño surco que se formaba entre sus cejas, necesitaba confortarla, que supiera que ya estaría a salvo. Como pude solté el cinturón y apoyé mi brazo sobre su espalda suavemente ejerciendo presión, la otra la llevé debajo de sus piernas, cargándola lo más cerca de mí que me era posible. Tocarla, tocarla nuevamente después de todos esos meses de agonía era mejor que sentir el paraíso con las yemas de los dedos.

– Déjame Sam – mordió su labio y respiraba con agitación ¿Qué Sam? – Sam, déjame allí… – ¿Quién demonios es Sam y que hace con ella? – … me quiero morir – una pequeña lágrima bajaba por su mejilla y seguramente si mi corazón fuera capaz de latir en ese momento se hubiera detenido _No Bella, no te puedes morir, todos menos tu _– No, no... no… ¡Edward!... ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!– La miré sin ser capaz de procesar cualquier otra acción en mi cerebro, Quería decirle que estaba allí, que la protegería pero algo me hizo intuir que esa no eran las palabras perfectas para tranquilizarla – No, Edward… Edward, no me dejes… ¡NO! … ¡NO!… ¡NOO!– Algo se quebró en algún resquicio de mi cerebro, el desgarrador grito que había soltado, la manera casi maniática a la que aferraba sus pequeños dedos a mi chaqueta.

Abrió los ojos de golpe enderezándose y limpiando con el dorso de la mano el sudor de su frente miró alrededor parpadeando varias veces. Frunció el ceño ligeramente esperando a que su vista se acostumbrara de nuevo, vio a Esme sonriendo frente a la puerta y ahogo un grito.  
– Bella – Susurré contra su cabello, hundiendo mi nariz en él, dejándome embriagar por ese delicioso aroma que quemaba mi garganta con el mismo fuego del infierno.  
Un escalofrió la recorrió y ella comenzó a hiperventilar en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron. Negaba varias veces y se mordía los labios al punto del dolor.  
– No, no es cierto… Tu no estas aquí – negaba varias veces, buscando en los alrededores cualquier cosa que le confirmara que estaba en lo correcto – Se fueron… ¡Se fueron! Los Angeles… Tus distracciones Edward – tragué ponzoña nuevamente, si, recordaba haberle mencionado mis distracciones.  
_Claro Bella, cazar a Victoria en el lugar incorrecto, escuchar roedores carcomiendo madera y dejar que los insectos pasen cerca de mi. No olvidemos tampoco el pensar en ti 25 horas al día, esperar que tengas una vida feliz. Imaginarme tu boda con Mike Newton o con cualquier otro humano que no te causara daño…_

Sentí una pequeña presión contra mi pecho, pero a pesar de que lo interprete como "culpa" me di cuenta de que en realidad era ella, con sus cálidas manos golpeteándome, presionando y empujando para librarse de mi agarre, para librarse de mí. ¿Culparla? No, no podía hacerlo. Me merecía eso y más. Yo Edward el idiota más grande del mundo Cullen la había dejado sola, completamente desprotegida, a merced de un vampiro que solo deseaba venganza.  
– Bella – Alice se acerco cautelosa y ocupó el mismo tono de voz – Con…"la manada de la Push se está encargando de eso"… ¿A qué te referías exactamente? – Me tensé al escuchar la pregunta de Alice, al momento varias imágenes de los antiguos habitantes de La Push, el tratado, Carlisle y Ephraim Black rodeados de lobos enormes. Imaginarme a Bella, cerca de cualquiera de ellos, de uno solo me parecía inconcebible.  
Mi ángel se giró sin comprender, al parecer finalmente había aceptado que estábamos de vuelta y asintió convencida.  
– Si, no es necesario que estén aquí, ya le conté a Sam y a Jacob todo lo que sé sobre Victoria – Reconocí el nombre de "Jacob", Jacob Black, al que le había "coqueteado" para obtener información de mi familia hace un poco más de un año – Los chicos tienen todo bajo control – ¿Chicos? Esa manada de animales ¿Cerca de ella?  
Isabella Swan definitivamente tenía un radar, cualquier cosa peligrosa en un kilometro a la redonda la encontraría por seguro.

A unos pasos de nosotros Emmett frunció el ceño y miraba con complicidad a Jasper.

* * *

**Prox Cap:**

– Sam, dime que no es cierto – preguntó cerrando las manos en puños, podía notar como una vena palpitaba en su cuello y el odio brillaba en su mirada.  
– Los chupasangres volvieron – asintió con mirada sombría. Las quejas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

**Review? *w***


End file.
